


It's For Science, After All

by Lily_McGlaughlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean, Chastity Device, Dom Sam, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, Scientist Sam, Sub Dean, Top Sam, scientific study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_McGlaughlin/pseuds/Lily_McGlaughlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male orgasm induced through sole manipulation of the prostate without any contact with the penis is a desirable trait in a submissive partner, but can be difficult to achieve. This study attempts to develop a reproducible way to train the male body to experience prostate orgasms. The subject underwent systematic prostate stimulation every twenty-four hours, while remaining in penile chastity until a prostate orgasm was experienced. Each day the duration of prostate stimulation was increased and other physical and mental incentives such as nipple stimulation or auditory descriptions of sexual activity were included to heighten sexual arousal. Direct physical contact with the subject's penis was avoided at all times and penile orgasm was discouraged through a chastity device. It took the subject 6 days to experience a prostate orgasm. Continual studies will be performed with the same subject to see if that time span can be shortened, ideally to the point where the subject will only undergo prostate orgasms in all future sexual activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For Science, After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellhoundsprey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [50](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668567) by [hellhoundsprey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey). 



> I was greatly inspired by Chapter 13 of hellhoundsprey's wonderful story '50' when her Sam Wesson tells Dean Smith that he will remain locked in a cock cage until he experiences a prostate orgasm. His quote, "It's for science, after all" is the title of this piece and the inspiration. As a scientist I wanted to read that study, so I decided to write it.
> 
> Note that this is obviously a completely fictional study based on the characterizations that hellhoundsprey has brought to life, but it is written in a scientific format as it would be published in a journal. All journal titles and citations are made up (and thus part of the story). The link below will allow you to access a downloadable PDF of the work, which I have formatted to have the appearance of a published journal article. I recommend reading the work this way for the full effect, but I've copied the raw text below as well. 
> 
> I greatly enjoyed writing this and depending on it's popularity, might consider writing up other such sexual studies in the future. Note that it is unbetaed and may have some errors. I hope you all enjoy it and many thanks to hellhoundsprey for her wonderful work.

[Click Here For Downloadable PDF in Journal Format!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5xk-yvXtCYIa3JKcmJnWXhYMEU/view?usp=sharing)

 

_Journal of Sexual Experimentation, Volume 23, pages 34-38, 2016_ **  
**

**A Study on the Effect of Restricted Genitals and Forced Celibacy on the Frequency of Prostate Orgasms in the Male Body**

Sam Wesson

**Abstract**

Male orgasm induced through sole manipulation of the prostate without any contact with the penis is a desirable trait in a submissive partner, but can be difficult to achieve. This study attempts to develop a reproducible way to train the male body to experience prostate orgasms. The subject underwent systematic prostate stimulation every twenty-four hours, while remaining in penile chastity until a prostate orgasm was experienced. Each day the duration of prostate stimulation was increased and other physical and mental incentives such as nipple stimulation or auditory descriptions of sexual activity were included to heighten sexual arousal. Direct physical contact with the subject's penis was avoided at all times and penile orgasm was discouraged through a chastity device. It took the subject 6 days to experience a prostate orgasm. Continual studies will be performed with the same subject to see if that time span can be shortened, ideally to the point where the subject will only undergo prostate orgasms in all future sexual activity.

**Introduction**

The male body most commonly experiences an orgasm through manipulation of the penis, often seen as the main sexual organ for a man. Men can have multiple centers of arousal such as the scrotum or nipples, but direct stimulation of the penis is commonly seen as the easiest way to induce orgasm. The most common ways to obtain a penile orgasm is through manipulation of the penis with a hand, mouth, anal penetration, or vaginal penetration (Novak, 1991).

There is another powerful center of arousal found solely in the male body, the prostate. The prostate is typically an underutilized sexual focus, especially in men that classify themselves as heterosexual. Males, who perform anal intercourse, specifically those receiving anal penetration, are more familiar with the use of the prostate for sexual pleasure. Over the years it has been repeatedly reported that when a man undergoes anal penetration, either from fingers, a penis, or a toy, any contact of the penetrating object with the prostate promotes a highly pleasurable sensation.

There have also been many reports of men who experience an orgasm solely from the manipulation of the prostate, without any stimulation to the penis. This type of orgasm has been termed a prostate orgasm and is typically highly arousing for the other partner. This is a highly desirable attribute for the partner being penetrated in a relationship that involves anal intercourse because it allows the penetrated partner to orgasm solely on the penetration of his ass with his partner’s penis. Despite their high level of desirability, prostate orgasms are reportedly more difficult to induce than penile orgasms (Wesson 2012).

This is the first in a series of studies designed to examine prostate orgasms and develop a reproducible way to train the human body to orgasm easier and more consistently solely from prostate manipulation. It has been previously noted that consistent prostate orgasms are a product of practice and persistence, but that it is easier to induce a prostate orgasm when the subject has not had any orgasm (either prostate or penile) in an extended period of time. The study will examine the length of celibacy and the frequency of practice needed to successfully induce a prostate orgasm in a subject that has only ever experience penile orgasms and has a limited history of anal penetration. While this paper only focuses on examining the period of time needed to induce an initial prostate orgasm, sequential studies are currently underway to attempt to replicate the results and hopefully increase the frequency of prostate orgasms in the same subject over time.

**Methods**

The subject, hereafter noted as D, was chosen for a variety of reasons. He is a healthy male in his early thirties with no history of major illnesses in his family. D is physically attractive and has a history of strictly heterosexual relationships that did not include any anal penetration, making him an ideal test subject. His sensitivity and reactions can be recorded without influence due to previous sexual activity. A consensual contract of obligation was signed for the purpose of this and other studies between the author and D, which state the roles and responsibilities of each role in the experiments.

D’s penis was confined in a chastity device commonly called a ‘cock cage’ such as those described in Novak (1998). This device prevents D’s penis from becoming erect with arousal. It was considered that it may be more difficult for D to achieve a prostate orgasm without allowing his penis to harden and become erect, but it was decided that the benefits of the device would outweigh this potential negative. With the chastity device in place, it is impossible for the subject to obtain a penile orgasm and it significantly limits the amount of penile simulation that is possible. The only way for D to obtain an orgasm while wearing the chastity device is through prostate manipulation.

The first scenario of prostate manipulation occurred minutes after the chastity device was first put in place. The subject was blindfolded to increase other sensory perceptions and make D more sensitive. The anal passage was lubricated with standard KY Jelly and stretched with fingers. Future studies may benefit from examining a subjects reaction to different types of lubricants, but it was important to limit the variables involved in this study as much as possible. One index finger was inserted initially and the hole opened readily, allowing for a quick insertion of a second finger. To encourage the feelings of pleasure in the subject, D’s nipples were also manipulated manually and orally. This is similar to the methods reported in the article by Winchester (1994) on the proper techniques for anal preparation and penetration. Once D was relaxed and his anal passage loosened and open, the subject’s prostate was located and repeatedly manipulated with fingers. The prostate was massaged rhythmically, but not systematically, so that D would undergo full stimulation and enjoyment, without predictability. The prostate was repeatedly stimulated for duration of five minutes. The experiment was repeated under the same conditions every twenty-four hours until the subject experienced a prostate orgasm. On each sequential day the duration of prostate manipulation was increased by three minutes. D’s arousal was also encouraged through physical caresses and verbal stimulation. The verbal stimulation was constrained to the comprehensive list of phrases and sentences that generate arousal as was published in Wesson (2015).

**Results**

The subject showed enjoyment of his anal penetration through several sources and at several important times. The most obvious notification of enjoyment was verbal. Verbal enjoyment was expressed in a variety of ways including moans, whimpers, and pleading. The subject often pleaded to be allowed free of the cock cage and allowed to orgasm, but this was always denied, as it obviously would circumvent the validity of the experimental results. D also showed physical signs of arousal. There was rapid breathing, accelerated heart rate, hardening of the nipples especially when stimulated, and physical movement. D would at times push his body back on the fingers, taking them deeper, while verbally pleading for more stimulation, deeper, faster, or harder. When such requests were made they were usually granted as a reward for positive behavior. Occasionally the subject was reluctant at the beginning of an experimental session and punishment was administered, usually in the form of harsh contact of the buttocks with a hand or wooden paddle. A few minutes of punishment yielded a far more biddable subject who offered no further objections. Punishment and continuation of the study was deemed fully appropriate, both by the terms of the signed contract, and because D always expressed some form of verbal enjoyment once prostate consent once prostate manipulation began.

Predictably the subject failed to achieve a prostate orgasm upon the first try. It took six days for the subject to experience an orgasm due to prostate stimulation. During this time D remained under chastity, but was allowed to go about his normal routine with the exception of the daily testing.

D was not allowed to speak during the experiment, but often could not contain himself. He often broke the rules by begging (defined as saying ‘please’) either for more stimulation or to be allowed to find physical release through orgasm. A suitable negative enforcement in the form of harsh physical contact with D’s face or buttocks and a solid object, typically the author’s hand, was performed for each offense. Nonetheless, a record was kept of the number of times D begged during each session and tracked to compare with the time of prostate stimulation ( **Figure 1** ). There was a clear positive correlation. As time increased and the stimulation increased, the amount of begging also increased exponentially. This is in part due to the fact that D would often begin begging before prostate stimulation began, often begging for the experiment to be suspended or stopped. This was determined to be a result of the experiment and thus this begging is included in the total count.

After six consecutive days of increasing durations of prostate stimulation, D experienced a prostate orgasm for the first time. The successful occurrence of a prostate orgasm was determined to have occurred when there was a seminal fluid. Semen was produced from his penis, despite the continued presence of the chastity device making it impossible for D to obtain an erection.

**[Figure 1.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B5xk-yvXtCYIZEc0X0N3WVBXRG8) ** A graph comparing the number of times D begged, with the length of time that he experienced prostate stimulation on that day.

**Discussion**

The subject was willing and pliant, following all accorded rules with alacrity. The subject had a history of prior reluctance of anal penetration, which was overcome through a systematic application of a punishment and rewards based system previously documented in the author’s previous paper, Wesson (2013).  

Overall the experiment was a success because the subject achieved a prostate orgasm. The number of days that it took for positive results to occur is attributed to the fact that it is the subjects first time experiencing an orgasm solely due to prostate manipulation. Further studies will be conducted on the same subject to test this. The goal of future experiments will be to significantly reduce the number of days it takes to achieve prostate orgasm as well as the overall duration of prostate stimulation that is necessary. It is also the hypothesis of the author that the amount of times the subject begs will be decreased as D’s body becomes more sensitive and D experiences a prostate orgasm more easily. Begging is often considered to be a very appealing action for submissive partners to perform during sexual activity (Wesson 2014). Many other actions can be taken by a dominant partner during sexual activity to promote begging from the submissive partner, however, so this decrease is not seen as too detrimental to the overall enjoyment of the sexual experience.

Once the subject has been trained to have a prostate orgasm in a single session of prostate manipulation the studies will shift the source of the prostate manipulation from stimulation by the experimenters fingers, to stimulation by the experimenters penis. The overarching goals of these experiments will be to document a reproducible method to train a submissive partner to orgasm solely through stimulation of his prostate by the dominant partner’s penis.

**Conclusion**

The experiment was a success because the subject successfully experienced an orgasm solely due to prostate manipulation and no penile manipulation after six days. Further studies will be conducted to try and increase the subject’s sensitivity and produce prostate orgasms during a single period of prostate manipulation instead of over a series of days.

**References**

Novak, C. 1991. A Summary of Male Sex Commonalities Across Cultures. Reproductive Biology; 9, 74-89.

Novak, C. 1998. A Comprehensive Listing of Modern Sexual Devices Used for Play. Sexual Society of America; 17, 23-45.

Wesson, S. 2012. A Review of Desirable Traits in a Submissive Partner. Journal of Sexual Experimentation; 15, 24-36.

Wesson, S. 2013. Removing a Subjects Reluctance of Anal Penetration: A Delicate Manipulation of Rewards and Punishment. Journal of Sexual Experimentation; 19, 45-51.

Wesson, S. 2014. Verbal Stimulation Part 1: Examining the Phrases and Statements That Dominant Partners Find Most Arousing. Journal of Sexual Experimentation; 24, 76-8

Wesson, S. 2015. Verbal Stimulation Part 2: Examining the Phrases and Statements That Submissive Partners Find Most Arousing. Journal of Sexual Experimentation; 7, 29-37.

Winchester, J. 1994. Proper preparations for anal sex and the differences between men and women. Journal of Sexual Education; 21, 55-63.


End file.
